Early Works: The X Chronicles: Bleak Beginning
by Cityracer
Summary: Book 4 of The X Chronicles. Masuto, the Son of Raditz and his Master Norjin have just begun their attack on Frieza's army. However, with Frieza's vast army do they even have a chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is one of my first stories. My future stories will actually be planned out and hopefully read by a Beta.**

**The X Chronicles: Bleak Beginning**

**Author: All right, we're finally back to continue The X Chronicles**

**Masuto: Yes, now I can kill Frieza and his minions**

**Author: You can't take on Frieza yet, you're not strong enough**

**Masuto: I know, but I really want to defeat him now**

**Author: Your impatience will be your down fall**

**Masuto: I know I'm overly impatient, but I guess I'm too much like my Father**

**Author: I don't own any part of Dragonball**

**Last Time**

Masuto was dispatched to the Namekian moon for some solo training. After three long months and countless hours of training, Masuto only had a single day before his return to the planet. He decided to explore the caverns and ascend deeper than he had ever before. Eventually, he came to a juncture where every part of the network intersected. The area was enormous. It allowed only a small amount of light. Masuto could tell that it was beginning to get dark. Twilight would be setting in soon. He was suddenly attack by a cycloptic giant. All of his attacks proved ineffective. So, Masuto made a final push. The top of the cave had already collapsed and rain was pouring into the cave. He took to the air and used an attack his father taught him called Saturday Crush. All he did was blind it. Badly injured, he had to put all he had into returning to Namek. He barely made it and shortly after he left the Planet with his Master, a Namekian called Norjin.

**Chapter 1**

Masuto and Norjin had been traveling to a planet that Frieza's forces were sent to conquer. The journey of about a month was coming to a close. Masuto is now 5 years old. "Hey Norjin," Masuto began, using the pod's short range communication to talk to Norjin, "back on Namek, Those large orange gems with stars on them, what are they?" "Those are the Dragon balls," Norjin answered, "They were created long ago by the Grand Elder. If all the balls are together, Porunga can be summoned to grant three wishes." "That sounds amazing," Masuto stated, "I would love to see that." "Maybe you will one day," Norjin replied. They were interrupted by their pods telling them that they'd be arriving on Planet Egyenia shortly. Unluckily for them, Frieza's army had landed days before them.

With the use their scouters, they were able to detect Masuto's power. Norjin's power wasn't detected, because he could suppress his power. Masuto, however still needed work before he could master the technique. A few minutes later, both of their pods made impact with the ground. The planet had an orange sky and Dark Yellow sand as far as the eye could see. As Norjin got out of his pod, he noticed Masuto grab something metal before stepping out of his. Being on an unfamiliar planet, they decided to just fly until they came on to a city or village. Even though Norjin can sense energies, he could only detect Frieza's forces. He was almost certain the inhabitants were already dead, but he did not want to tell Masuto that. Even though he knew that Masuto would find out eventually. They flew in silence for almost an hour, until Norjin broke it. "What was the metal thing you had when you were stepping out of your pod?" he asked.

"Oh it's nothing," Masuto replied as he pulled it out of his shirt, "it's a picture of my grandfather; he died long before I was born. His name was Bardock. This may sound crazy, but when I have this picture with me, I feel that he's close to me. If he was anything like my father, I shouldn't want him close, but for some reason I don't think he was." "Your father, you seem to dislike him, I assume you have a reason," Norjin inquired. "My father works for Frieza," Masuto answered, "he's killed innocent." They flew in silence once again, until eventually they came upon a village. Once landing, they felt something off about this place, it was empty. Some damage had been done to the buildings. "Is anyone here?" Norjin shouted. There was no reply. A light breeze blew through the quiet town. Thinking it was abandon, they were about takeoff, when they came to the village center.

It was littered with dead bodies of yellow aliens. It was not a pretty sight to see. "They're all dead. This is a senseless massacre; they never had a chance," Masuto began, "If only we had gotten here sooner, we could have saved them." Masuto's anger began to swell. Someone started to laugh. Masuto looked up to see who it was. The source of the laughter was from some grunts of Frieza's army. "Looks like we have unexpected guests," one of them stated. "I guess we need to show them the way out," another commented. One of them activated their scouter to determine Norjin's and Masuto's power levels. However, before the scouter could finish computing, Masuto attacked them. The grunts didn't stand a chance. None of their blows even hit. Masuto was defeating them with one hit. He blasted the first three and killed the rest with a variety of blows.

Masuto thought that he had defeated all the soldiers That's when more troops showed up. However, these were elites. The leader of them stepped forward. "A Saiyan?" the leader questioned, "tell me kid, how is it possible for you to be a Saiyan?" "None of your business," Masuto shot back. The leader activated his scouter. "The kid Saiyan has a power of 9,050 and the Namekian has a power of 14,500," The leader said to himself, "Soldiers, take them out." "Yes sir, commander Dodoria," acknowledged the soldiers. The soldiers charged at Masuto and Norjin, and Masuto charged at them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author: Ok, I know that I haven't updated in a while, but I didn't forget**

**Masuto: Yeah, you need to really get track of things**

**Author: Hey, at least I'm updating, I got another story that I'm going to run parallel to this one**

**Masuto: Then you're going to take even longer to get chapters out**

**Author: No, I was just slow on updating this time**

**Masuto: Fine, but don't forget about me**

**Author: Don't worry, I won't ever forget**

**Masuto: The author owns stuff he makes up, but he doesn't own any part of Dragon ball**

"Masuto, wait!" Norjin yelled. He was too late, however. Masuto attacked the soldiers without thinking. In an attempt to take the offense, he was being badly beat. Norjin was on the defense and stood a better chance. However, he knew that they were fighting an uphill battle. Masuto's power was on a steep decline. He would punch one, only to be hit by a KI beam from another. Norjin on the other hand, managed to maintain a worthy defense. Still, his power was also on the decline. "Masuto, we can't win, we need to flee," Norjin stated. "I can't just leave," Masuto began, "they need to pay for what they have done." "We have to," Norjin replied, "Unless we have a strategy, they have already won." "Ok," Masuto finally agreed, "but we have to destroy their scouters, or they can track us." They both went on a desperate offense to destroy the scouters.

Masuto jumped in to the air and managed to destroy two of them. Norjin stayed low and managed to get another four of them. Now, only one was left, Dodoria's. Masuto came around Dodoria to try and distract him while Norjin shot a blast at the scouter. However, it was unsuccessful, for Dodoria easily blocked the attack. Masuto decided to turn the distraction into an attack. He continued to come around, until he was behind Dodoria. Masuto's hand formed a fist. He pulled his arm back and prepared to release a punch into Dodoria's back. Suddenly, Dodoria turned around and kneed Masuto in the gut. Masuto was sent back a few feet before colliding into the ground. "That's one down, now only more to defeat," Dodoria stated. Dodoria began walking up to Masuto to finish him. That was when Masuto sprang up and destroyed the final scouter.

"You're going to pay for that, kid!" Dodoria shouted. Masuto jumped back next to Norjin. "So, how are we going escape?" Masuto whispered to Norjin. "Throw a KI blast at the ground," Norjin whispered back. "What are you whispering about?" Dodoria asked mockingly, "Don't even think about escaping, it's impossible." Masuto and Norjin both powered up KI in their hands. Then, they shot it at the ground creating a dust cloud. They took off as fast as they could on foot. When the dust cloud finally cleared, they were long gone. Dodoria was very angered by this. "Soldiers, go find them," Dodoria commanded, "don't stop searching until you find them." Dodoria headed back to his ship to request more scouters, while the troops spread out to find Masuto and Norjin. Meanwhile, Norjin and Masuto were still trying to get as much distance as they could.

"Get down!" Norjin shouted. Masuto didn't have to be told twice. They both dived behind some rocks. At that very moment, one of the soldiers came into the area and stopped flying. "I know you're out there," The soldiers shouted, "come on out or I'll destroy the entire area." "He may just be bluffing, let's wait before we act," Norjin whispered. "You have three seconds to come out or I'll blast this place," The soldier continued. "Now?" Masuto asked quietly. Norjin nodded. The rocks began to illuminate, before they were sent flying in all directions. Masuto then came speeding towards the soldier. He punched the soldier in the face, the jumped backwards. He came at the soldier again, this time with a kick. However, just before his kick hit, the soldier grabbed Masuto's leg and threw him into the air. The soldier then shot a blast at Masuto, which Masuto was not able to dodge.

The blast hit him and he began to descend towards the ground. He was able to scrape by and stay in the air. Masuto was now breathing heavily, very heavily. "Your Namekian friend isn't here to save you now," mocked the soldier. "I can handle myself against you," Masuto replied. He then came lunging at the soldier. His power had now dropped below five thousand, so he didn't stand a chance. Masuto attempted some punches, but none of them hit. He then attempted to launch a kick, but it also missed. The soldier counter attacked with a punch that was a bullet as it hit Masuto in the gut. The soldier grabbed Masuto by top of his fighting GI with one hand. Then the soldier lifted his other arm and prepared to finish Masuto. Masuto could not move one bit. The soldier released a punch, but it was caught. The soldier turned his head to see Norjin. Norjin then punched the soldier in the face.

This caused the soldier to release Masuto. Norjin powered up an energy blast and shot it through the soldier. Masuto, who was severely weakened, was quickly coming towards the ground. Norjin caught him just before collision. "You need to rest," Norjin started, "let's find somewhere to rest for the night."

**Author: We have finally have added action to "The X Chronicles"**

**Masuto: It's about time;** **I can finally start bringing damage to Frieza**

**Author: You had to have your training beforehand**

**Masuto: I know, but with Norjin helping me, we can't be beaten by any of them**

**Author: Yes you can and you know that as well as anyone**

**Masuto: I guess I'm just glad that I can finally cause damage to Frieza**

**Author: Make sure that your excitement doesn't turn into cockiness**

**Masuto: I'll make sure that it doesn't **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author: Hey fans, welcome to the newest chapter **

**Masuto: Now I can make those soldiers pay for what they have done**

**Author: You're really stuck on that aren't you?**

**Masuto: They killed the innocent for no reason**

**Author: I know, I know I wrote the story**

**Masuto: So, can we get to defeating them or not**

**Author: Aren't you in a hurry**

**Masuto: The sooner they get to answer for what they have done, the better**

**Author: Ok, we can start the story now, if you say the disclaimer**

**Masuto: The author doesn't own any part of Dragonball**

Masuto and Norjin found a cave to rest in. The night on the planet was short, but they still managed to get a decent amount of sleep. It was now the next morning. Masuto's full power still hadn't been restored. "I think you should rest some more," Norjin suggested. "I'm fine," Masuto replied. Masuto began to get up, but when he did, he fell back down. He was sore all over and that made it difficult to move. "You're not in any condition to fight any of them," Norjin started, "Just rest for a while." "Fine," Masuto stated. Norjin flew off in search of a way to fight the soldiers one at a time. Eventually, he managed to sense one that was all alone. Norjin seized this as the time to attack. He flew down low and sped up. In just a few minutes, Norjin was ready to unleash an attack. He came up towards an unsuspecting soldier and launched into an attack. Meanwhile, back at the cave, Masuto was pondering what to do.

He was angered by his own actions. "If only I wasn't so impatient," Masuto thought aloud angrily, "then I'd be out there helping Norjin instead of being stuck in this cave." Masuto made a pledge to himself. He would train his impatience away, no matter how long it takes. Norjin, on the other hand was charging towards a soldier. Just as the soldier noticed, Norjin kneed them in the face. Norjin then came behind the soldier and kicked them in the back. He then threw the soldier and launched a KI beam. The soldier countered with a blast of his own. The blasts hit each other and exploded. Norjin had an opportunity to cause some major damage and he took it. Norjin shot a KI ball at the soldier. The soldier was hit directly. The soldier went on a counter strike. First, the soldier came in close and attempted to kick Norjin twice. Norjin dodged both times.

The soldier came in with a punch, which Norjin easily caught. Norjin then slammed a punch into the soldier's chest. The soldier began heading towards the ground. Norjin used his right hand to send a KI blast at the soldier, the attack hit and blew the soldier into smithereens. He won that battle, but almost immediately, he sensed another one, which he could attack. Norjin quickly took off after that soldier. This soldier was hovering over open water, so a surprise attack was not an option. Norjin flew towards the soldier and stopped about fifty feet away. "What do we have here?" The soldier asked, "It's the Namekian that we've been after. I see a promotion in my future." "You over estimate yourself," Norjin replied, "That is why you will be the one to lose this battle." "I'll show you," The Soldier stated angrily, "I am a member of an elite group." The soldier took a fighting stance and shortly after, so did Norjin.

"This is your only chance to leave," Norjin began, "After we start, you will have to see it through to the end." "It doesn't matter, I'll win anyway," The soldier claimed. Both became silent. Each were looking for an appropriate time to attack. The tension was great. The silence came to an abrupt halt when the soldier came on the offensive. Norjin was able to dodge the first few kicks and block the punch that came next. Norjin then attacked with a punch of his own. It was blocked by the soldier. He followed with two Ki blasts. He launched the first one, which was easily dodged by the soldier. While the soldier was distracted, Norjin launched the other, which hit the soldier, inflicting a moderate amount of damage. When the dust cleared, the soldier had some scratches and slightly cracked armor. "You're good; I'll give you that Namekian," the soldier started, "but just because you're good, doesn't mean you can beat me."

The soldier powered up and shot a KI blast. Norjin powered his defenses and took it head on. The beam pushed Norjin back several feet, but after it finished, Norjin only had a few scratches on his body. "You are stronger than the other soldiers, but you can't win," Norjin stated. Norjin pushed to end the battle. He lunged himself at the soldier. They became locked into a speed fight. At first, it seemed to be an equal fight. However, Norjin quickly began to overtake the soldier. The speed fight moved them from open water to land. They slammed into many large boulders while fighting. Every time they hit one, it shattered into many pieces. Norjin went to hit the soldier in the back with a punch. However, just as he did, the soldier avoided the attack. Then, the soldier came behind Norjin and used his arms to trap Norjin's. It quickly became a fierce struggle.

The soldier would pull Norjin's arms backwards in an attempt to pull them out of socket. Norjin would pull backwards in an attempt to break free. Norjin began to scream in pain. "I knew you were no match for me," The soldier mocked. The struggle went on for several minutes. Norjin was sweating from the struggle. Norjin then managed to throw the soldier over his head, forcing the soldier to let go. Norjin was now breathing really heavily. "It's time to end this!" the soldier yelled. The soldier lunged towards Norjin. Norjin was dodging every one of the attacks. He kicked the soldier in the gut, causing the soldier to grab his gut in pain. Norjin then used his fists to slam the soldier towards the ground. Moments before the soldier hit the ground; Norjin kneed them in the gut. The force of the kick killed the soldier.

**Author: Another chapter bites the dust**

**Masuto: I never expected a chapter to focus on Norjin**

**Author: Well, I wanted to mix it up a bit**

**Masuto: I'm glad you did, repetitive chapters would not gain a lot of viewers**

**Author: Yes, I know, I wonder what fans will think of this new chapter**

**Masuto: See you guys next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author: I don't really want to type this story right now, but I have to**

**Masuto: Why don't you want to type this story?**

**Author: I want to type "Save the Past, Save the Future II," and I just got to Goten VS Cell**

**Masuto: You'd just rather type about the canon characters**

**Author: What's so bad about that?**

**Masuto: They weren't invented by you**

**Author: Custom characters aren't very popular, and that's just the cold hard truth**

**Masuto: The author owns no part of Dragon Ball, too bad**

Norjin began picking up a new power level. This power was not even on the planet, but Norjin was certain it was one of Frieza's men. "Must have some of those scouters," Norjin thought to himself. Norjin knew that he had to act fast to defeat Dodoria and his men, before that other soldier got to the planet with scouters. Norjin decided to go back to the cave where Masuto was at. The journey was a fairly quick one. The reason being he wasn't very far from the cave. When Norjin first landed, Masuto wasn't unsure who it was. "Who's out there?" Masuto called out, prepared to fight if it was one of the soldiers. "Relax kid," Norjin replied as he walked into the cave, "it's just me." "So, have you defeated all the soldiers?" Masuto inquired. "Not yet," Norjin answered, "but I think they will have some more scouters soon. Masuto put his hands behind his head and leaned against the cave wall. "So, what now?" he asked.

"Now, we fight them," Norjin stated, "You need to take on the last two soldiers that are searching for us, while I take out their leader. It may be a difficult task, but if you focus and don't let your impatience get the best of you, you can beat them without a problem." "How will I find them?" Masuto asked, "Remember, I can't sense energies." "Yes you can," Norjin replied, "You just think you can't." "But…" Masuto started to say, but he was interrupted by Norjin before he could continue. "Don't say anything," Norjin began, "Listen to what I say and you'll be able to use the energy sensing ability. Close your eyes, then clear your mind." Masuto listened. "Good, now focus, focus on my energy," Norjin continued. Masuto tried to focus on Norjin's energy. In the end however, he was unsuccessful. "I just can't do it," Masuto stated. "Don't doubt yourself," Norjin replied, "try one more time."

Masuto tried once more to sense Norjin's energy. Once again, he was unsuccessful. "No matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to do it," Masuto started. "Don't worry about it," Norjin replied, "we will try again later. I'll just show you where they are." Norjin took off in the direction of the soldiers, and Masuto followed. "Does he really think that I can sense energies?" Masuto thought to himself. At the same time, Norjin was thinking, "If you could just push past your self doubt, I know you would find that you can do what you think you can't." They flew for about twenty minutes before they were close to the two soldiers. Norjin landed and Masuto did as well. "They are just over there," Norjin began, "You take them out and I'll go for their leader." "Are you I can win?" Masuto asked, "I always seem to be defeated." "You can beat them only if you maintain a strategy and keep a level head," Norjin responded.

Norjin went another direction after Dodoria, while Masuto got prepared to take on the soldiers. After a few seconds, Masuto finally confronted the soldiers. "It's the child Saiyan we've been after," one soldier said to the other. "It seems today is our lucky day," the other replied. "Let's kill him," the first continued, "but first let's get some information out of him." "Hey kid," the second one began, "how is possible for you to be a Saiyan if the Saiyan home world was destroyed twenty years ago?" "None of your business," Masuto responded, "all you need to know is I'm here and I am going to defeat you both." Both of the soldiers looked at each other and then they began laughing hysterically. Their laughing fit went on for several minutes, before one of them asked Masuto, "Do you honestly believe you are a match for us? You are weak and you don't even your Namekian friend with you. Don't fill yourself with false hope."

"I just might surprise you," Masuto replied, "and just to let you know, my Namekian friend is about to take on and defeat your leader." "Your friend is going to die," one of the soldiers responded, "anyone who takes on Dodoria will perish." The conversation ended and the soldiers went on the offensive. Norjin on the other hand, was approaching Dodoria. He knew that Dodoria far outclassed him, yet he still decided to fight. Norjin was almost certain that he was going to die, but he decided to fight anyway. He was now very near battle. Norjin decided that a sneak attack was the best option in the current situation. He came behind Dodoria ready with a kick.

**Author: I'm going to end it here; we need an ending like this**

**Masuto: No we don't, we need to include the battles**

**Author: It's my story, I decide we end it and I say we end it now**

**Masuto: That's completely unfair**

**Author: How is it unfair?**

**Masuto: Now all the fans have to wait until next chapter for some battles**

**Author: They can wait a little bit longer**

**Masuto: See you guys later**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author: I should be updating my chapters more frequently now; I have updated way too slowly**

**Masuto: That's great; I was thinking you'd be taking a month a chapter**

**Author: I wanted to get more stories done in a less amount of time**

**Masuto: I'm the readers will appreciate that**

**Author: They better; anyway, I have a quick announcement to the readers**

**Masuto: Yeah, yeah, we know, you need names for planets as well as good and evil characters**

**Author: Well the readers didn't know that**

**Masuto: They do now**

**Author: I don't own any part of Dragonball**

**Scene: Masuto VS Two Soldiers**

**Note: If a word has a * after it, its definition will be at the bottom**

The two soldiers launched a fierce attack against Masuto. Masuto was blocking the attacks and unleashing his own. The battle was back and forth between Masuto and the soldiers. First, Masuto would get a few hits. Then, the soldiers would return with a few hits of their own. "Give it up, kid," one of the soldiers began, "you can't beat us." "I will never surrender to you," Masuto replied, "I would rather die!" "So be it," the other soldier retorted, "we'll have you begging for mercy in no time." The battle once again continued. Masuto was being slightly overwhelmed, but he was managing to hold his own. Several blows were traded in the battle. Most were either blocked or dodged. However, the ones that did hit were extremely powerful. One of the soldiers launched a punch into Masuto's face, which sent him into a cliff. "That takes care of that pest," one of the soldiers stated believing that Masuto was dead.

That theory was quickly disproven when Masuto came shooting out of the cliff. He was now moderately scratched up and his clothes were partially torn up. Masuto came at full speed towards one of the soldiers as he prepared for a move called energy fist lunge. He powered an energy ball his left hand and then formed his hand into a fist. He launched towards a soldier with the fist. The soldier was prepared to block. However, moments before the fist would be blocked; Masuto released the fist and shot the KI ball off in the form of a large, yellow blast. The blast engulfed the soldier. Just as the blast was released, the other soldier kicked Masuto into the ground. When the blast Masuto released cleared, the soldier's armor was cracked in multiple places. Masuto, who had been hit into the ground, got up and dusted himself off. "I bet you didn't expect me to get that much damage," Masuto remarked.

"You think one lucky shot is enough to defeat us?" one of the soldiers began, "We will squash you like the insect you are." Both soldiers began shooting blasts at Masuto. Masuto was barely dodging and every time, the blasts were harder and harder to avoid. He was dodging, but he didn't see one and was hit by it. The blast took its toll and Masuto had multiple deep scratches. The two soldiers decided to use this opportunity to win the battle. Both soldiers created a giant energy ball using a great deal of their energy. They then proceeded to throw the energy ball at Masuto. The blast hit exactly where Masuto was at.

**Scene Change: Norjin VS Dodoria**

Norjin's sneak attack was successful as he kicked Dodoria in the back of the head. Dodoria was sent towards a giant rock. He did a flip in the air to stop the velocity, before landing on his feet. "How dare you attack me from behind!" Dodoria yelled, "Now you will pay, Namekian." Dodoria then lunged himself towards Norjin. He then proceeded to attack with a spinning back fist.* Norjin was able to parry,* forcing Dodoria's arm upward. This left an opportunity for a counter attack. Norjin took it. He countered with a side kick.* The kick made contact with Dodoria's chest, creating a soft cracking noise. The intense force propelled Dodoria backwards. Dodoria manage to stop himself from going very far by firmly planting his feet to the ground. He skidded a few feet leaving an imprint where his feet were. Dodoria let out a short laugh, "I didn't expect you to have that much power, looks like I'll have to fight seriously."

'He's not even fighting seriously?' Norjin asked himself mentally, 'I should've been more careful about fighting someone with such a high power level.' Norjin's train of thought was thought when Dodoria hit him with a Side-of-the-head strike.* The attack went deep into Norjin's head. Norjin quickly recovered. A deep circular depression was left from Dodoria's attack. Norjin started to breathe heavily. "I don't see why so many weak fools like you challenge a superior," Dodoria stated. "Your power may far exceed my own, but you will not be victorious in the end," Norjin began, "if you defeat me, you will be challenged by someone more powerful than I am and eventually, you will be defeated." "If someone was strong enough to defeat me, lord Frieza would kill them first," Dodoria shot back. "You mean that you're not the leader?" Norjin asked.

"Enough talk, it is time for your demise," Dodoria announced. Dodoria then proceeded to fly up into the air. Norjin also launched in the air, chasing after Dodoria. Dodoria suddenly stop ascending and turned towards Norjin. "You've fell right it to my trap!" Dodoria yelled as he prepared to use his Maximum Buster. Norjin was extremely surprised. Dodoria unleashed his attack. It hit Norjin and BOOM! It created a huge explosion. Norjin was greatly injured and descending quickly. He crashed into the ground. He was defeated.

***Spinning Back Fist: ** **A back fist is performed by forming a fist and striking with the tops of the two largest knuckles. A spinning back fist is performed when the attacker swivels 360 degrees before landing the punch.***

***Parry: ** **Parries are executed when an opponent punches or kicks you and you will quickly push their arm or leg away to the right or left side and counterattacking when the procedure is done.***

***Side Kick: The side kick refers to a kick that is delivered sideways in relation to the body of the person kicking.***

***Side-of-the-head strike: a diagonal knifehand strike to the side of the head or neck.***

**Author: I have a request of the viewers**

**Masuto: What is it?**

**Author: I have an idea for a Spinoff of 'The X Chronicles' and I need someone to write it**

**Masuto: Why don't you write it?**

**Author: I would, but I have ideas for stories already in line, I wouldn't get around to it for 1 to 2 years**

**Masuto: So, you'll just allow a random person to write it?**

**Author: No, I'd test them first**

**Masuto: What if someone wants to, but needs to finish their stories first?**

**Author: I would give them up to 8 months to get around to the spinoff. Just to let you guys know, don't feel pressured to write it; if I don't find someone, I won't care, I may even write it myself still yet **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author: This story will now have my new story layout and a new way to describe battle scenes**

**Masuto: I hope this makes it easier for them to picture the story better**

**Author: Well, it isn't perfect, but it is better than the old method was**

**Masuto: That old method was terrible and should never have been used**

**Author: It was all that I knew until I did research **

**Masuto: The author owns the characters he makes up, but he does not own Dragon Ball Z**

**Scene: Masuto VS Two Soldiers**

The large yellow energy ball created by both of the soldiers using the majority of their remaining energy was descending upon Masuto. Masuto acted fast by jumping backwards away from the attack. Masuto managed to avoid being hit directly, but he still took a considerable amount of damage.

The upper half of his clothes was almost completely destroyed. The lower half was in bad condition as well. His body was full of deep scratches, he was bleeding in multiple places, and he was sweating.

"You weren't supposed to dodge that," the first soldier stated, "It doesn't matter anyway. You still took quite a considerable amount of damage."

"You both wasted a lot more then I lost," Masuto retorted.

"If you honestly think you can take us out, then keep dreaming," the second soldier mocked.

Both of the soldiers charged towards Masuto. Masuto expected them to keep charging, so he took a defensive stance. However, just as the soldiers got close, they disappeared.

Masuto didn't have time to react, for both soldiers attacked Masuto in the back with a flying kick. Masuto was sent forwards into the dirt. He quickly rebounded and hit the second soldier with an uppercut.*

The soldier was knocked off his balance, but he managed to recover. The first soldier attacked Masuto with an overhand punch. Masuto parried* and countered with low reverse roundhouse kick.*

The soldier fell to the ground with a thud. The second soldier attempted to knee Masuto in the gut. However, Masuto was able to dodge by preforming a reverse flip into the air.

Suddenly, there was a massive explosion in the distance. Masuto wondered why there was an explosion. Then, it hit him.

'That was the direction that Norjin went. That means the battle he was in must be over. I better end this quickly so I can see who won,' Masuto thought to himself.

Masuto's fighting technique became a victim of his impatience once again as it fell to pieces. In an attempt to end it quickly, Masuto attacked the first soldier with a barrage of jabs. Due to the nature of jabs, Masuto managed to hit the soldier with almost every strike. However, they did very little damage.

"You foolish kid, when you're fighting multiple opponents," the first soldier began, "you have to keep track of them both!"

Just as the first soldier had finished, the second soldier hit Masuto in the head with an elbow strike. Masuto hit the ground creating a small crater. Masuto wasn't moving, but after just a few seconds, he sprang back up. He then proceeded to punch the second soldier in the gut with a backfist.*

The first soldier hit Masuto in the back with a small, yellow KI blast. After being hit, Masuto shot many small, white KI blasts at the first Soldier. All of the blasts were dodged. Masuto was about to attack with a larger blast, when the second soldier got him in an arm lock.

"Next time you should keep an eye both your opponents," The second soldier stated, "you just made a fatal mistake."

The first soldier began to hit Masuto with arm punches.* Masuto struggled to break free, but he was unsuccessful. The first soldier just continued to pound Masuto.

"I would tell you to work on fighting, but it won't do you any good in otherworld," The first soldier mocked as he continued to hit Masuto with arm punch after arm punch.

Masuto found a way to escape to arm lock. He powered up a yellow KI blast in his right hand. He then launched the blast into the side of the second soldier, freeing himself from the arm lock.

The blast left a deep gash in the second soldier's side. Masuto shot off another blast. This one killed the second soldier. Masuto was extremely fatigued from the battle. However, he could not rest until he defeats the other soldier as well.

Masuto and the first soldier launched at each other. Masuto attempted to punch the soldier multiple times. However, he was unable to strike fast enough and all of his attacks missed.

The soldier punched Masuto in ribs with a loud crack. Next, the soldier kicked Masuto in the side of his head. Masuto was sent hard in to the ground. He struggled to his feet and was barely able to without losing consciousness. Masuto knew that he only had one chance to win the battle.

He powered up a pink sphere in his right hand as he prepared to use the move Saturday Crush.* The soldier also powered up a blast of his own. After a few seconds of charging, Masuto's attack was ready.

He launched the attack at the soldier. As the sphere approached the soldier, the soldier realized that he would be unable to stop the blast. The soldier did not want to go down without killing Masuto. So, he prepared to shoot his blast at Masuto.

Luckily for Masuto, the soldier did not have time to aim the blast. So, the soldier shot it off in the general area of where Masuto was. Just as the soldier launched his attack, he was hit by Masuto's Saturday Crush and blow to pieces.

The soldier's blast had whizzed pasted Masuto's head and hit the ground about thirty feet away, creating a decent sized explosion. Masuto was glad that it was over.

His body ached a throbbing pain throughout. He wanted to pass out right there. However, Masuto knew that he had to see if Norjin won his battle or not. So, Masuto pushed on and began flying in the direction of the explosion.

After about halfway into the flight, Masuto began to descend. He had passed out from the fatigue. Fortunately, it was only for a split second and he managed stop himself from crashing into the ground.

In what seemed like an instant, Masuto finished his flight, he was right where the explosion was. He quickly spotted Norjin, who was in bad condition and not moving. Masuto landed next to Norjin.

"Norjin, are you all right?" Masuto asked.

"I'm fine," Norjin answered weakly, "I just underestimated my opponent. Now, let's get out of here."

Masuto put Norjin's arm around his shoulder and got ready to take off. Masuto then saw a ship enter the planet. He knew that it must be here to deliver scouters.

Masuto flew himself and Norjin to their pods. They were both in their pods, when they noticed Dodoria was flying towards them. Masuto quickly found a planet on his pod's mapping device.

"Norjin, let's go to planet Parusi to heal," Masuto told Norjin using the pod's messaging feature.

Both ships took off, and just in time, for Dodoria had just got there.

**Uppercut: A fist that is raised vertically towards the target**

**Parry: Parries are executed when an opponent punches or kicks you and you will quickly push their arm or leg away to the right or left side.**

**Low Reverse Roundhouse Kick: Is performed by turning as if for a back straight kick and executing a roundhouse kick.**

**Back Fist: A back fist is performed by forming a fist and striking with the tops of the two largest knuckles.**

**Arm Punch:** **A punch ****in which the body is not used for leverage, and the force of the punch comes from the arm. **

**Saturday Crush:** **A move of Raditz's. A large, powerful pink energy sphere fired from one hand. **


End file.
